


Becky & Jiji

by nobananaman



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Halloween, M/M, Pissing Pants, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobananaman/pseuds/nobananaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Halloween party at G-Dragon's was soon and Jimin had to plan how to make Baekhyun his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becky & Jiji

**Author's Note:**

> This was co written by two other people and we all have horrible grammar. This was also written in a kik group chat out of boredom.

It was a rainy afternoon in October. Halloween was getting closer and closer.

Jimin still had to decide what to wear for the Halloween party he was invited to. He couldn't quite pick between the sexy teacher outfit or the sexy bee outfit. Either way he hoped whatever he would choose would finally get Baekhyun's attention.

Suddenly, Jimin heard a knock on his door. Before he could even open the door he recognised the voices of Hoseok and Jungkook talking behind it. Jimin got up from the chair he was sitting on and went to open the door.

The moment the door had swung open Hoseok let out a somewhat ridiculous sounding scream. Jimin was shocked at first but then he let out a stream of laughter.

Hobbi was wearing a not so scary zombie mask and was clearly trying to test it on him.

"Better luck next time hyung." Jimin said as he leaned against the door frame. He saw Hoseok's disappointed face and suddenly felt pity.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Jimin said as he walked to hug Hoseok.

"Gaaaayyyy!"

Jimin was confused.

"Who said that?" he thought.

Finally he remembered that Jungkook was leaning on the wall opposite to his door and watched the whole scene with an amused smirk in his face.

"Oh, come on Kookie!" Jimin said as he playfully slapped Jungkook on his shoulder. Cocky pretended to be hurt and let out a fake whimper. Jimin just let out a chuckle at the younger ones antics.

"Since you two are already here, you can help me decide on an costume for the party." Jimin said and pushed them into his room. Jungkook and Hoseok growled in protest but sat down on the chairs anyway.

Jiji held up the costumes in question.

"So? What do you think?"

Cocky's and Hoseok's eyes widened at the sight of the costumes.

"Isn't that a bit too revealing?"

Jimin snorted at the comment.

"It needs to be revealing to attract attention."

Kookie and Ho let out a hum of understanding and eyed the costumes once more.

"I think the bee is better." said Cocky finally. Ho nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, totally."

"Aren't you going to freeze to death in that though?" Suga suddenly said as he yanked the costume out of Jiji's hand and started to eye it up and down.

"Why do you even want to attract attention you little shit?” the grandpa wanted to know.

Jimin awkwardly squirmed in place.

"To get someone's attention." he quietly whispered. He could hear Hoe and Cocky snickering as Suga's eyes narrowed.

"Whose?"

"Baekhyun's" Jiji said as he dramatically leaned against a wall.

"Well, in that case you should go with the teacher. Sehun told me he has a thing for that." Suga added with a wink and strutted out of the room.

Jiji was dumbstruck, did Suga just really do that or was he dreaming?

Ho and Cocky got up too. "Now that that's settled, we’ll go and get Slushies."

Jiji was left all alone in the room, so he picked up the costumes and put them in the closet, but suddenly his phone started to ring. He picked up without looking at the screen and immediately there was a loud voice blaring through his room.

"AYYYY! I JUST HEARD YOU'RE COMING TO THE PARTY TOO. I BET YOU'RE WEARING SOME SEXY SHIT! YOU LITTLE ATTENTION WHORE!"

"I'm sorry, but who is calling?" Jiji said sounding confused as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"YOOO, IT'S MEEEE! JYP!"

"OH JAY! HI! OF COURSE I AM WEARING SOMETHING SEXY!" Jiji said. He and JYP have been friends for years now, they were BFFs, they had the necklaces to prove it.

"HA. I KNEW IT! DO I FINALLY GET MY CHANCE AS WINGMAN AND GET YOU AND BECKY TOGETHER?" Of course Jay knew about his crush.

"AAAHH, OF COURSE! WHO ELSE WOULD I PICK!!" Jiji screamed into the phone. Jay was the first person he told about his crush on the god of hands.

"GOOD. HAVE YOU YOU ALREADY PICKED WHAT TO WEAR? BECAUSE A LITTLE BIRD TOLD ME THAT HAND GOD HAS A KINK FOR TEACHERS." Now it was settled for Jiji, he would not go as bee.

"YES OF COURSE! I FOUND THE SEXIEST TEACHERS OUTFIT EVER!"  
Jiji eyed the hanging outfit and felt proud that he picked one of the right outfits.

The only thing that bothered Jiji now was if he should wear a nipple tape or not. He decided not to wear it, since the chance to seduce Becky with his nipples visible would be higher.

Jiji squealed in excitement, he couldn't wait until Halloween so he could finally maybe seduce Becky. He already imagined them dancing to 'This is Halloween' on the dance floor while Becky is staring at his nipples.

He went to bed still thinking about all the things Becky's godly hands could do to him.

"HELLO? JIMIN? WHERE DID YOU GO?"

JYP was still on the phone and Jiji wanted to feel bad because he didn't reply anymore, but he couldn't.

"That's what fucking JYP gets when he doesn't answer questions about nipple tape." Jimin thought.

"I'll go to sleep now Jay-hay. Good night and stop forcing Got7 to wear nipple tape fam. That's rude to the fans." Jiji hung up before JYP could reply and went to bed again.

 

It was the day of the party and Jiji was feeling both nervous and excited at the same time.

To forget the anxious feeling he played Red by Hyuna and started dancing to it, but not before he put on his shorts and sweater, the same Hyuna has in the mv.

"WONSUNGI EONGDEONGIGNEUN PPALGE, PPALGAN GEON HYUNA HYUNANEUN!" he sang, no, screamed while looking at himself in the mirror dancing, until he heard a voice behind him.

"Jiji, what the fuck are you doing hoe?"

Namjoon stood in his room and said to him in a defeated tone: "We all know you're excited about seducing Byun-Boy today but please chill. I need my beauty sleep.

Jiji awkwardly laughed and tried to pause the video, instead his hand slipped and suddenly photoshopped pictures of him and Baek appeared on his monitor. You could see many pictures of Baekhyun's hands touching Jiji's nipples.

He instantly closed the tab and continued playing Red while dancing.

"OHHHHHHHHHHEOEOEO AHHHH AHHHH PPALGAN GEON HYUNA" he awkwardly sang-screamed again.

"That's it." George Joonie said and paused the video. Then he turned back to Ji-asshole and told him that if he wouldn't stop this instant, he would call G-Dragon and tell him that Jiji couldn't attend his party after all.

Jiji immediately nodded and stood still, not breathing. Suddenly the door opened.

"yO $UPP MA HOES AND HOMIES U LIKE THIN CHAIN? 3 DOLLARS INFIRES"

JYP had somehow gotten into his dorm and obviously, was still practicing his Suga imitation.

"OMG! HEY JAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! ARE YOU PLANNING ON BEING SUGA-HYUNG FOR THE PARTY!" Jiji instantly forgot about RapMon and went to his BFF so they could do their secret 'handshake'. Rapmon just shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

"NO HOE I'M JHOE, ISN'T THAT OBVIOUS?" JYP replied.

"Such a fucking fake fan" Jimin thought, "and that hoe still didn't answer my nipple questions. That's it, I'll end this friendship."

"You suck at imitating you asshat and answer my question about nipple tape or I'll sell the necklace you bought me." 

"Why you gotta be so rude man. I make people wear nipple tape because the fans are masochists and like it." Jay-Man replied, pretending to be offended.

"This is why I don't get fans man" Jiji said as he pushed Jay inside the room and closed the door but then Jiji decided against it and threw Jay out of his dorm and went back in his room to cry.

After he cried for 2 hours Jiji started to feel sorry for his BFF and decided to make up with him at G-Drag's party. Maybe after he seduced the love of his life though.

Jiji looked in the mirror and saw that his make up was fucked up and shrieked, he quickly ran to his make up pouch to fix his face. Jiji finally finished making his makeup look decent, which was a harder task than it actually seemed, because the boy was shaking from excitement, he was almost pissing himself, but eventually he did it with the thought of Becky's impressed face in his mind.

Finally it was time to leave for the party so Jiji put on his sexy teacher costume. Before he left, he admired himself for 5 minutes in the mirror. Jiji ran down the stairs of their dorm and he saw the rest of the boys who were already waiting for him. Jay was also there.

Jay was dressed in a nipple costume. If Jay was Baekhyun, he swear he would be hard by then but luckily, he's just gay for Becky.

"What the fuck is that costume Jayhole?" Jimin said as a greeting and they did their secret handshake.

"It's you, bitch." replied JYP. Jimin made a sound of fake offence but soon he and Jay started to talk about the party sounding very excited, the rest of the boys just started to walk, everyone but Jungkook. That hoe couldn't stop looking at Jiji. He secretly had every porn with him as dvd; basically, he was in love with him, but he knew he loves Baekhyun so he just sighed and started to walk to the party with the others.

When they finally reached the place where Draco, I mean G-Dragon, held his party. JYP immediately went off to start his wingman duties as GD approached the group.

"Is EXO here?" Jimin asked, hoping that the answer is yes.

"Ye, they're checking out some bitches, I guess."

Jungkook might of liked Jimin, but oh, how he liked G-Dragon and before he realized it, he felt his pants getting wet.

Jimin immediately went inside to start his plan to fuck Becky while Cocky secretly unbuttoned his shirt and went to talk to G-Dragqueen.

Jimin spotted Becky talking to some girl so, Jimin did the only logical thing, jump down the flight of stairs to get everyone's attention. Becky immediately turned around to see where the noise came from. He saw Jiji lying on the floor, so he went up to him and said,  
"What the fuck bitch? That was unnecessary, but you're hot so I'll help you. Are you hurt?"

Jiji was too dumbstruck to reply so he just nodded, even though he wasn't hurt. Baek and Jiji walked to some corner, Jiji sat down and Baek started to help him.

"So, what hurts hoe?" Becky asked.

"My heart." Jiji answered, then they had eye contact and then they started to get closer, then, suddenly a wet pair of pants that smelled like piss fell on Becky's head. Baek removed the pants and looked around to see where it came from. Jiji looked up and saw that G-Drone and Cocky where doing the do above then.

Suddenly, Jiji was on the floor, Baek right on him. Jiji looked around as to why he was on the floor and he could see Jay, holding two thumbs up. He then looked at Becky and he wanted to lean in to kiss him, but sadly he smelled like piss and it wasn't a pleasant idea.

Instead he said "You should shower." and got up and started to drag Byun-Boy behind him searching for the bathroom. When he found it he dragged him inside and locked the door. Then he turned to Hand God and meant:

"You know what? I changed my mind. WE should shower. Together."

They started to undress.

"Holy shit." Baek thought as he drooled over Jimin's muscles.

Suddenly the door opened. Both males looked at a pair of pants, the same pair of pants that was on Baekhyun's head a while ago, they were Jungkook’s pants.

 

It just stood there, after a while it said, "I need to clean myself, I smell like piss and maybe jizz, that rhymed, lolz."

"Eh, can you not interrupt us asshat? It was about to get good here." Becky tried to push the pants out, but since they belonged to Jeon Cena, they knew how to fight so they kicked him so hard that Baek fell unconscious to the floor.

"AAAHHH" Jimin started to scream, Baek was unconscious on the floor, fUCK. The pants started to scream back at Jiji and he really wanted to hit them but he didn't want the same fate as his crush. Then, a naked Cocky entered the bathroom.

"Pants!!! What are you doing? Get on me!" shouted Jungkook and put on his wet pair of jeans and walked out.

Jiji recovered from his shock and went to the naked Becky on the floor and thought: "What do I do now?"

Jiji washed Baek anyway because he smelled of piss and jizz and Jiji just couldn't stand it. Then he sat on him. Becky woke up stared at him.

"Daddy." Becky moaned while staring right into Jiji's eyes.

Then they fucked and it was great for both of them so they exchanged phone numbers and decided to get married once their idol career was over.

**Author's Note:**

> 10/10 best fic written by people who were sober


End file.
